Fidelidade
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Jigen é capturado e torturado para que revele o paradeiro de Lupin.


- Boa tarde. - uma figura magra, de traços orientais e vestida com um terno alinhado se apresentou no portão de um prédio enorme, que mais parecia uma fortaleza - Sou secretário do Sr. Smith - vim saber notícias do nosso prisioneiro.

- Onde está o Paul? - o homem perguntou, olhando para a figura desconhecida a sua frente.

- De férias. Eu sou o substituto. - o outro se apressou a dizer.

- Muito bem... deixe-me ver seus documentos senhor... ?

- Satoshi. - ele falou, mostrando um crachá.

- Senhor Satoshi. - o porteiro repetiu depois de analisar os documentos atentamente - pode entrar. Suba dois lances de escada e então vire na segunda porta a esquerda.

- Obrigado. - sorriu - com licença.

Obedecendo às instruções, o homem seguiu o corredor, tentando não fazer uma careta ao sentir o cheiro terrível de sangue e podridão daquele lugar horroroso enquanto seguia até o local indicado. Depois de alguns segundos de caminhada, abriu a porta e encontrou um homem corpulento e barbado, esparramado numa cadeira e com os pés, calçados com botas, em cima na mesa.

- Sr. Karl Graham, presumo? - perguntou.

- Eu mesmo. - uma voz grossa lhe respondeu - quem é você?

- Meu nome Satoshi, sou secretário do Sr. Smith e eu estou substituindo o Paul.

- Ah, sim, sim... presumo que você veio ver como está o nosso convidado, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente. - ele confirmou - também gostaria de saber todas as informações que o senhor conseguiu arrancar dele até agora.

A resposta que Satoshi recebeu foi uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Ele não abriu e nem vai abrir a boca!

- Como não! - ele perguntou, num tom de indignação - até onde eu sei, vocês já estão com ele há um mês! O sujeito deve ter cuspido alguma coisa!

- A única coisa que ele cuspiu até agora foi sangue. - Karl respondeu, como se contasse uma piada - Estou dizendo que ele não disse uma palavra. E nem vai dizer.

- Não é possível! Nenhum homem agüenta um mês de interrogatório sem dizer nada.

- Pois este é o primeiro.

- Não quero ofender, mas têm certeza de que o senhor escolheu bem os seus métodos?

- Não me ofenda! Eu não usei os melhores métodos! Eu usei todos eles! Ou quase todos. Bati, cortei, afoguei, queimei, esfolei... só não apelei pra parte sexual porque definitivamente não é a minha praia... veja só como está a minha mão de tanto bater nesse infeliz. - o homem mostrou a mão esfolada.

- Entendo... - Satoshi desviou o olhar, sem demonstrar interesses nas explicações - mas e agora? Como ele está?

- Vivo, se é o que o senhor quer saber. Estamos fazendo uma pausa... se tentarmos mais, vamos acabar matando o desgraçado. - deu de ombros - Tá lá dormindo na cela dele.

- Nesse caso, eu gostaria de ter uma conversinha com ele.

- Por mim tudo bem... mas já vou avisando que eu tenho minhas dúvidas se ele ainda é capaz de falar alguma coisa inteligível...

- Isso não importa. Preciso dar satisfações pro meu chefe, nem que eu mesmo tenha que esfolar as minhas mãos na cara desse idiota...

- Está certo. - o homem parecia estar se divertindo em ver aquele engravatado falando como se fosse um bandido e, após se colocar de pé com alguma dificuldade, falou - Venha comigo.

- Certo.

Satoshi seguiu Karl de perto, dessa vez prestando mais atenção a seu redor. Além do cheiro horroroso, as paredes envelhecidas e cheias de rachaduras também contribuíam para a péssima aparência daquele local. Além disso, os corredores estreitos lhe davam uma sensação claustrofóbica, a ponto de obrigá-lo a respirar mais fundo.

- Cuidado pra não desmaiar. - o outro percebeu a sua agonia e gracejou.

- Não se preocupe. - ele respondeu, sem deixar transparecer nenhum sentimento na voz.

- hehehe... - foi a risadinha grotesca que recebeu como resposta.

Enquanto isso, na cela mais escura, e mal cheirosa do local, Jigen permanecia de olhos fechados mesmo estando acordado, primeiro por não ter mais forças sequer para abri-los, segundo porque receava que só o fato de estar acordado já servisse se incentivo para mais pancadas, coisa que, no momento, preferia evitar.

O ladrão mordeu os lábios, lembrando dos últimos 30 dias infernais que tinha passado naquele lugar e pensou que não gostaria nenhum pouco de ver sua cara no espelho naquele momento. Deveria estar reduzido a uma massa deformada depois de tanta pancada que levara. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, já que estava mais do que convencido de que a data da sua morte era uma questão de tempo.

Nesse exato instante, ouviu passos de gente se aproximando e respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Em alguns minutos, a pesada porta de ferro que o separava da liberdade se abriu e, meio segundo depois, ele já era "acordado" com um fortíssimo chute na barriga.

- Acorda aí. Você tem visitas. - a voz tão conhecida e detestável de seu torturador ecoou nos seus ouvidos como um mantra.

Jigen pensou que se tivesse forças pra falar alguma coisa, desejaria as boas vindas ao tal visitante. Mas pra poupar as energias, se limitou a dar um gemido, somente pra demonstrar que estava acordado, apesar de não conservar os olhos fechados.

- Ele é todo seu, meu amigo. - Karl falou pra Satoshi - se bem que é bom não ter esperanças...

Satoshi olhou pra aquele homem magro, extremamente e debilitado e percebeu que, como Karl tinha lhe avisado, aquele homem provavelmente não agüentaria mais uma hora de tortura sequer.

- Mas isso é um cadáver vivo! - ele comentou, tentando disfarçar o horror.

- Eu avisei. - Karl se limitou a esnobar, enquanto coçava a barba - eu tentei de tudo, mas não consegui nada.

- Bom, nesse caso... não resta outra alternativa. - Satoshi retirou a pistola de dentro do paletó e mirou pra cabeça do prisioneiro.

- Ei, o que está fazendo! - Karl perguntou, apressado.

- Estou dando um fim piedoso pra essa pobre alma.

- Com a autorização de quem?

- Com a autorização do Sr. Smith, naturalmente.

- Mas ele é meu prisioneiro. -o homem protestou.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você.

Karl ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de dar de ombros.

- Faça o que quiser... ele vai acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito.

Satoshi puxou o gatilho e avisou.

- Melhor fazer as suas orações, infeliz.

O estampido de uma única bala se fez ouvir no segundo seguinte.

* * *

Um mês antes...

Jigen e Lupin gargalharam quando viram todos os carros que os perseguiam seguirem precisamente na direção oposta da deles.

- Mais um sucesso. - Jigen comentou, guardando seu precioso revólver.

- Naturalmente, Jigen-Chan... - Lupin deu um sorrisinho vitorioso - e agora, precisamos seguir como o combinado. Nos encontraremos novamente daqui há um mês, certo?

- Ok. - Jigen respondeu antes de sumir entre os arbustos.

Foi a última vez que os dois companheiros de vida criminosa se viram, logo depois do assalto mais ambicioso de suas vidas.

Tudo resultado da vaidade que Lupin sentia pelo seu título de melhor ladrão da atualidade. Como normalmente acontecia, ele era atraído por desafios em sua maioria, extremamente perigosos. E, muitas vezes, a vida dos dois ladrões ficava por um fio por causa disso. Mas esta era uma situação extremamente conhecida, quase cotidiana. Por isso, sempre foram capazes de superar os perigos, às vezes pela esperteza, às vezes graças a algum milagre divino.

Mas ao invés de aprenderem a ter prudência, parecia que os dois companheiros sentiam-se cada vez mais atraídos pelo perigo. Porém, qualquer um reconheceria que roubar a maior organização criminosa do mundo não parecia ser a melhor a idéia que os dois já tiveram. Qualquer um, menos eles. Assim, depois de meses de preparação, o resultado de seus esforços tinha sido positivo e os dois ladrões simplesmente haviam conseguido invadir a fortaleza principal da quadrilha e usar o próprio sistema deles para transferir cada centavo para suas contas.

Apesar do sucesso, aquela operação tinha um pequeno problema: Os dois não poderiam movimentar o dinheiro roubado tão rapidamente, sob pena de serem facilmente rastreados e descobertos. Antes de desfrutar de todas aquela fortuna, os dois precisavam lavar o dinheiro roubado com muita cautela.

Para isso, os quatro membros da quadrilha de Lupin; Fujiko, Goemon e ele, combinaram de se separar por um mês e procurar investimentos seguros onde poderiam lavar aquele dinheiro sem serem descobertos. Depois desse tempo, todos se reuniriam novamente para decidir como agir e quais investimentos eles escolheriam, dentre os levantados. E foi o que efetivamente fizeram.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, até que Jigen teve a infelicidade de cair numa armadilha, logo na primeira tentativa de contatar um grupo criminoso, com a intenção de lavar alguns milhões através das patas dos cavalos.

Naquele dia ensolarado de março, Jigen fora preso e levado para uma cela imunda, onde sofrera as piores torturas que um homem seria capaz de suportar e permanecer vivo.

- E aí? Pensou melhor na proposta que te fiz? - era a primeira pergunta que Jigen ouvia, toda a vez que era acordado, sempre debaixo de pancada. E enquanto teve forças, sua resposta era sempre a mesma. Na primeira semana, seu "não" sempre vinha acompanhado de algum gracejo, o que acabava suscitando ainda mais pancadas. Mas depois que a tortura tornou-se mais intensa, Jigen achou mais prudente não continuar com aquilo, e então passou a dar informações falsas, na tentativa de ganhar tempo; estratégia que logo se mostrou ineficiente, já que além deles verificarem as mentiras rapidamente, sempre retomavam a torturá-lo de uma forma ainda mais pesada do que a anterior.

- Tudo que estamos pedindo é que nos diga o paradeiro do seu companheiro Lupin e do dinheiro. Sabemos que só ele obtém as informações que precisamos para reaver o nosso dinheiro. - seu torturador lhe explicava, não muito paciente.

Mas sua resposta não variava:

- Não faço idéia de onde o Lupin possa estar.

- Sim, mas com certeza vocês tinham algum ponto de encontro marcado, ou então algum meio de entrar em contato... - o outro sugeria, como se quisesse reativar sua memória.

- Acho que esqueci. - a resposta de Jigen lhe rendia muitas e muitas horas de torturas implacáveis. Tudo inútil. Entregar Lupin não era uma opção e ele sabia disso. Jigen morreria com prazer, mas não diria a eles nem uma palavra sequer.

Na terceira semana, seu torturador decidiu mudar de estratégia e ofereceu a ele liberdade total e 10 de todo o dinheiro, caso eles conseguissem capturar Lupin e a fortuna roubada. A resposta de Jigen foi uma cusparada caprichada a ponto de convencer Karl a retomar seus antigos métodos.

Durante esse período, seu corpo ia se enfraquecendo e ele que já era extremamente magro, se transformara numa sombra. Foi quando Jigen deixou de comer, passando a ser alimentado a força através de uma sonda, introduzida em sua garganta de uma forma nada carinhosa, de forma a se tornar, ela própria, mais uma forma de tortura.

A essa altura dos acontecimentos, seu torturador, ele próprio demonstrando os primeiros sinais de cansaço, lhe perguntou, abismado com sua teimosia.

- Não é possível que você esteja resistindo tanto só por causa de dinheiro. Ninguém é assim.

Jigen riu... ou tentou rir.

- Você está certo.

- Então por quê resiste tanto? Por que não fala o que sabe logo de uma vez?

Jigen não respondeu.

-Se está fazendo tudo isso só pra proteger seus companheiros... saiba que eles não merecem... como você acha que nós encontramos você.

Jigen arregalou os olhos. Já imaginava que havia sido traído e por quem. Aquela puta! Era por isso que ele odiava tanto mulheres. Mas ele não se importava com o que aquela vaca fazia, ou deixava de fazer. Ali ele prestava contas a apenas uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era Lupin. Era por ele que Jigen suportava todas aquelas semanas de torturas bárbaras sem sequer cogitar a possibilidade de entregá-lo.

Desde o dia em que os dois se viram pela primeira vez; desde o instante em que ele apontou sua Magnum na direção do então rival, enquanto este retribuía o gesto com um sorriso despreocupado no rosto, Jigen sabia que nunca mais seria capaz de se afastar dele. E, efetivamente não se afastou. Jigen se enfiava em todas as enrascadas que Lupin inventava, mesmo sabendo com antecipação que não iriam dar certo, coisa que normalmente pressentia sempre que a perigosa Mine Fujiko estava por perto; a mulher que Lupin amava a ponto de perdoar todas as inúmeras peças e traições que ela constantemente lhe pregava. Mas dessa vez, aquela puta tinha se superado. Graças ao fato de Lupin ter ignorado as pressões dele e de Goemon, para deixá-la de fora daquele assalto, ela tinha arrumado uma forma de entregá-los e provavelmente só estava esperando que aquele tolo entrasse novamente em contato com ela para que pudesse vendê-lo pelo melhor preço que conseguisse.

Maldita! Se ele conseguisse escapar dessa, com certeza iria matá-la. Só não tinha feito isso antes por Lupin. Mas aquela era a última que aquela biscateira aprontava.

Claro, isso ele pensava na época em que ainda guardava alguma esperança de sair daquela pocilga. Depois de alguns dias, assim que se percebeu fraco a ponto de não ter forças sequer para abrir os olhos, tudo que Jigen passou a fazer, era lembrar, saudoso, de todas as aventuras que tinha vivido ao lado daquele que tinha escolhido para ser seu companheiro para o resto de sua vida. Mesmo que Lupin não fizesse idéia de seus sentimentos, Jigen sentia-se satisfeito em simplesmente estar ao seu lado, em todos os momentos, mesmo os mais perigosos, ajudando-o a se livrar dos perigos e a fugir do incansável policial Zenigata. Na verdade, tudo que Jigen precisava era continuar ao lado de Lupin.

* * *

Um mês se passou e o dia do encontro entre os três companheiros de crime chegou. Quando Lupin surgiu, numa de suas entradas espetaculares, após saltar de um avião de pára-quedas, a primeira coisa que reparou foi na falta de Jigen.

- Lupin! - Fujiko sorriu ao vê-lo pousar, não tão perfeitamente, perto dela e de Goemon.

- Belo dia, não? - Lupin perguntou ao amigo Goemon, que já encontrava-se sentado junto ao rio que servira de local de encontro, de braços cruzados e expressão fechada, como era o seu habitual, enquanto tentava que tentava abraçar Fujiko, sem sucesso.

- Está atrasado. - foi a resposta de Goemon.

O sorriso de Lupin sumiu.

- Atrasado?

- Exato. - Goemon confirmou.

- Estranho... - Lupin franziu a testa, insatisfeito - alguma coisa deu errada...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Se Jigen não apareceu na hora marcada é porque alguma coisa aconteceu com ele. Tenho certeza.

- Se for isso... o quê vamos fazer? - Goemon perguntou, enquanto segurava a bainha de sua espada com mais força.

- A única coisa que podemos fazer é aguardar o próximo movimento deles. - Lupin respondeu - acho que os negócios vão ficar pra depois.

- Se é assim, vou me retirar. - Goemon se levantou e partiu sem se despedir, deixando Lupin e Fujiko pra trás.

* * *

- Que incomum da sua parte me convidar pra ir ao clube desse jeito... - Fujiko falou, enquanto permitia que Lupin passasse bronzeador em suas costas - e não só ao clube... parece que nos últimos dias nos temos ido a todos os pontos mais movimentados da cidade. O que deu em você, hein?

Lupin apenas deu uma risadinha safada.

- Oh, não seja injusta, Fujiko-Chan... você sabe que eu sempre estarei a sua disposição sempre que você precisar de alguém pra passar bronzeador nas suas lindas costinhas... e em outros lugares também.

- Safado! - ela reclamou, naquele tom de voz que ele simplesmente adorava - não gosto quando você não me conta o que está passando pela sua cabeça...

- Oh, mas nada está passando pela minha cabeça! - Lupin garantiu - no momento, a única coisa que realmente me importa é onde estou passando as mãos nesse exato instante.

Mas na verdade, Fujiko tinha razão. Sua intenção em se mostrar em lugares movimentados não era unicamente se aproveitar da companhia de sua "namorada". A sua verdadeira intenção era justamente mostrar a cara, para que quem quer que estivesse atrás dele, desde que não fosse o inspetor Zenigata, se mostrasse e colocasse as cartas na mesa.

Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Como Lupin previra, naquele mesmo dia, uma dupla de sujeitos mal encarados surgiu na sua frente, assim que os dois saíram do clube e andavam por uma rua mais deserta, em direção ao hotel onde estavam hospedados.

- Estava esperando por vocês... - Lupin sorriu, como boas vindas.

- Você tem algo que nos pertence. - um dos gigantes mal encarado cuspiu, sem fazer rodeios.

- Digo o mesmo. - Lupin respondeu, sem se deixar influenciar pela aparência ameaçadora de seus interlocutores - alguma proposta.

- Devolva o que nos roubou e nós deixaremos você viver.

- Lupin... - Fujiko falou, aparentando confusão.

Lupin riu:

- Acho que vocês vão precisar de uma proposta mais consistente para me convencer...

Um deles apontou a arma:

- Isso é consistente o suficiente pra você?

Lupin levantou as mãos, olhando fixamente pra arma apontada na sua direção. Jamais seria capaz de confundir. Aquele era, sem dúvida alguma, o revólver de estimação de Jigen. Lupin sentiu a irritação subir-lhe pelas veias com aquela provocação quase infantil, mas se conteve a tempo, mantendo o controle do jogo

- Olha, eu admiro muito o seu ponto de vista. - sorriu - verdade! Não posso tirar a sua razão, mas... se você me matar agora, seu chefe nunca mais verá o seu dinheiro de volta. E, bom, acho que isso não o deixaria muito satisfeito.

- Você não é o único que sabe do paradeiro do dinheiro...

- Isso pode ser verdade... mas não pense que vai conseguir arrancar essa informação dos outros... aliás, acho que eu nem precisaria dizer isso... vocês já devem saber disso melhor do que eu.

A resposta do outro foi um grunhido de irritação:

- Parece que estou certo... - o sorriso de Lupin se abriu ainda mais - muito bem, essa é a minha resposta... vocês me dizem onde ele está, eu devolvo cada centavo.

- Tenho uma proposta melhor... - um outro sujeito o interrompeu, apontando sua pistola para o peito de Fujiko - você nos devolve cada centavo e nós não estouramos a linda cabecinha da sua namorada.

- Vocês sabem mesmo negociar... - Lupin comentou, divertido, antes de atirar um cartão na direção deles - este é o cartão eletrônico da conta. A senha está no verso. Divirtam-se.

Mas quem se abaixou para pegar o cartão não foi nenhum dos dois brutamontes, e sim, Mine Fujiko, em pessoa:

- Muito obrigada, Lupin. - ela lhe lançou um sorriso sedutor, antes de passar o cartão para um dos brutamontes.

- Fujiko-Chan, quer dizer que você estava por trás disso tudo? Por que?

- Sinto muito, Lupin... mas fiquei muito chateada quando soube que você me deu a senha errada...

- Eu dei? - Lupin sorriu, fingindo surpresa - me desculpe, como sou distraído!

- Não tem importância, meu querido. Você sabe que eu tenho os meus próprios métodos de conseguir o que quero.

- Você entregou o Jigen pra eles? - Lupin perguntou, agora sem mais qualquer resquício do sorriso cínico que até então empunhava.

- Eu não diria isso... - ela responde, sem a menor sombra de remorso - ele mesmo se entregou... ao procurar as pessoas erradas...

- E por acaso, você sabe onde ele está agora?

- Talvez eu tenha uma idéia... mas isso não importa agora...

Fujiko não pôde continuar a frase... o som do cartão atirado por Lupin explodindo bem nas mãos de um dos gigantes despertou sua atenção na mesma hora. Porém, assim que Fujiko desviou os olhos, ouviu o barulho de um tiro e viu o segundo brutamontes cair no chão, acertado em cheio no peito. E, antes que ela pudesse fazer um único movimento, o revólver de Lupin já estava encostado em seu peito.

- Você se importa em me dar algumas direções... Fujiko-Chan?

A resposta foi um sorriso amarelo.

* * *

Zenigata andava pela rua, desanimado com o fato de Lupin não ter mais mostrado as caras desde o tal assalto a uma corporação que, diziam as más línguas, nada mais era do que uma empresa de fachada, que ocultava todo o tipo de atividade criminosa. Pensando bem, nada mais natural, depois de uma assalto daquela proporção, a coisa mais sábia que Lupin poderia fazer era desaparecer por uns tempos.

Mas isso não fazia com que Zenigata ficasse mais tranqüilo com a total falta de pistas sobre seu paradeiro.

Irritado, Zenigata andou sem destino pelas mediações da polícia quando foi surpreendido pelo som de uma voz muito conhecida:

- Olá, tou-chan! - Lupin surgiu de uma esquina e, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, sorriu e acenou pra ele.

- Lu... Lupin! - Zenigata precisou de alguns segundos para se restabelecer do choque de ver o famoso ladrão bem à sua frente, antes de gritar - você está preso!

- Oh, sim... - Lupin estendeu as mãos para que Zenigata colocasse as algemas. A reação do inspetor foi uma olhada desconfiada.

- O quê você pensa que está fazendo?

- Me entregando, oras.

O olhar desconfiado de Zenigata tornou-se ainda mais terrível.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa. O que é!

- Como pode dizer isso, tou-chan! Eu juro que não estou aprontando nada... só me cansei dessa vida de crimes.

- Huum... muito estranho... muito estranho... - os olhos de coruja de Zenigata pousaram sobre Lupin por alguns segundos antes de finalmente relaxarem - mas vou lhe dar um voto de confiança.

- Obrigado, tou-chan! - Lupin falou, fingindo emoção teatralmente, ao mesmo tempo em que Zenigata fechava as algemas em seus pulsos - a propósito... se você quiser, também posso dizer onde estão o Jigen e o Goemon...

Os olhos de Zenigata o fuzilaram, repletos de desconfiança, pela segunda vez:

- Hñ?

- Sabe como é, tou-chan? Eu me sinto um pouco responsável pelo fato deles dois também fazerem parte desse mundo do crime... por isso, decidi que eles também devem pagar pelo que cometeram.

- Hum... admirável decisão. - Zenigata concordou, satisfeito.

- Mas acho que você vai precisar de muitos carros e muitos policiais para prendê-los, sabe? - sugeriu.

- Deixe esses detalhes por minha conta. - Zenigata garantiu.

- Ótimo! Temos um acordo! Estou contando com você, tou-chan!

* * *

- Melhor fazer as suas orações, infeliz.

Jigen sorriu ao ouvir o gatilho da arma ser puxado, seguido daquele estampido que ele conhecia tão bem e que só a sua querida Magnum fazia. O corpo de se torturador caiu pesadamente ao seu lado e, logo em seguida, Jigen viu pelo canto dos olhos que ele mantinha abertos com muito esforço, aquele homem que ele conhecia tão bem se ajoelhar ao seu lado, sem se importar em sujar o belo terno preto em toda aquela imundície.

- Jigen! Jigen! Reaja!

Jigen abriu mais um pouco olhos e gemeu alto quando sentiu seu corpo massacrado pelas pancadas sendo movido pelos braços de Lupin.

- Perdão, Jigen-Chan... acho que eu me atrasei um pouco. - Lupin falou, enquanto o aconchegava em seus braços da melhor forma possível.

- Huum... idio...ta... - Jigen precisou de todas as suas parte para dizer aquela simples palavra.

Lupin sorriu:

- Fique calado e deixe o resto comigo agora.

Jigen não esperou segunda ordem e deixou-se levar pela inconsciência, nos braços de Lupin.

A essa altura, dois dos vigias encarregados da segurança daquele corredor já tinham corrido até a cela, atraídos pelo barulho do tiro, mas foram recepcionados por uma granada antes mesmo que pudessem se aproximar demais. E, aproveitando a confusão, Lupin correu dali, levando Jigen nos braços enquanto escalava os escombros espalhados pelo corredor. Pegou a única rota de fuga disponível, seguindo o mesmo caminho que havia percorrido para chegar até ali, enquanto preparava uma segunda granada, já esperando encontrar um pequeno exército a sua espera. Mas ao invés dos inimigos, tudo que viu foi a figura austera do samurai Goemon XIII, cercado de corpos por todos os lados.

- Goemon-Chan! - Lupin sorriu, aliviado - bom te ver por aqui.

Goemon recolocou sua espada na bainha e olhou ao redor, como se lamentasse o desperdício da lâmina perfeita de sua Zantetsu-ken.

- Este lado já está limpo. Vai!

- Te devo essa. - lupin falou enquanto corria na direção apontada pelo companheiro, desaparecendo em meio a confusão.

* * *

Jigen abriu os olhos, assustado, e olhou em volta, tentando organizar os pensamentos confusos. A primeira pessoa que viu foi seu amigo Lupin, parcialmente encoberto por uma nuvem de fumaça de cigarro.

- Finalmente acordou, Jigen-Chan. - ele o cumprimentou, assim que o viu abrir os olhos.

Jigen tentou mover o corpo, mas uma onda lancinante de dor o convenceu de que essa não era uma boa idéia.

- Quero uma tragada...

Lupin riu; já imaginava que Jigen falaria algo desse tipo.

- Tome. - Lupin colocou seu cigarro entre os lábios de Jigen com cuidado.

Jigen tragou a fumaça para seus pulmões o mais lentamente que pôde, aproveitando o leve contado dos dedos de Lupin em seus lábios.

- Devo estar com uma cara horrível... - Jigen falou assim que o amigo afastou o cigarro.

- Pode apostar. - Lupin confirmou sorridente.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio em que somente o barulho do noticiário da TV se fez ouvir de Lupin retomar a conversa, dessa vez, sem demonstrar o menor traço do sorriso zombeteiro que segundos atrás havia enfeitado sua face.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso.

- Eu sei.

- Não tinha problema se eles pegassem o dinheiro de volta... a gente só precisaria roubar tudo de novo.

- Não estava nenhum um pouco preocupado com o dinheiro.

- Eu saberia me virar se eles viessem atrás de mim.

- Sem mim? Há! Disso eu duvido. - Jigen tentou rir, sem muito sucesso.

Lupin deu uma risada.

- E o que você acha que eu faria se você morresse naquela lata de lixo?

- Largaria o crime e casaria com a Fujiko? - Jigen sugeriu.

- Tédio, tédio... - Lupin fez uma careta.

Nesse minuto, uma notícia em especial chamou a atenção dos dois, que olharam imediatamente para a TV, interessados.

- Hoje foi realizada uma mega-operação que culminou na prisão de mais de 30 membros de uma das organizações criminosas mais influentes do país. E agora vamos conversar com o Inspetor Zenigata - uma repórter muito bonita anunciou a notícia, antes de se aproximar de Zenigata - Inspetor! Inspetor! Poderia informar como se deram essas prisões?

- Er... - Zenigata olhou pra câmera, obviamente sem saber direito o que responder - Oh, sim... foi resultado natural de uma investigação de praxe... hehehe...

- Veja, só... Zenigata tou-chan está bem na fita! - Lupin riu - espero que isso o ajude a me perdoar quando ele descobrir que eu não estou mais na cela em que ele me deixou...

- Cela? - Jigen estranhou.

- Longa história. - Lupin desconversou - Ah sim... antes que eu me esqueça.. tenho que lhe devolver uma coisa.

Frente ao olhar interrogativo do amigo, Lupin tirou o revólver que Jigen tanto amava, e o devolveu ao amigo.

- Está sem balas porque eu tive que estourar algumas cabeças com ela. Bom, e agora... eu vou correr atrás de algo pra você comer. Tenho um ótimo plano pro nosso próximo assalto e prefiro de você de pé o mais rápido possível.

Lupin levantou-se da cadeira, mas antes que alcançassem a maçaneta, ouviu a voz rouca de Jigen lhe agradecer e acenou em resposta.

Jigen se ajeitou nos travesseiros e sorriu. Mal podia esperar pra ouvir os planos de Lupin sobre o novo assalto...

**FIM**


End file.
